A Life Of Love
by Lotus Blossom of Serenity
Summary: Ryoko is in love, what will happen when it gets father into the relationship? Full of drama, happiness, and sadness!
1. It Starts

Vy: This is my second fic, yay!! I am glad all of you who read my last fic enjoyed it. 

Yuri: Surprisingly.

Vy: *sticks tongue out* Well, they did, so nyah!!

Yuri: Yeah that is mature.

Vy: Anyway, for my new fanfic, I tried something different. This is a song fic. Just in case you have never read a song fic, the italicized words are the lyrics. 

Yuri: Umm, you are not talking to morons, ya know.

Vy: *thumps Yuri on the ear* Yes, I know, but not everyone has heard of song fics, either. So I am just clarifying because some people need it.

Yuri: If you say so.

Vy: Anyway, this one is a Tenchi Muyo fanfiction. Ryoko and Tenchi are the main characters of this fic. If you didn't already know, I favor Tenchi will Ryoko much more than any of the other girls.

Ryoko: *phases through the wall* Hey!! Did I hear my name?

Vy: AHHHHHHHHH!! Whoa, don't do that!! I was just talkin bout my fanfic that you are the main person in, remember?

Ryoko: Oh yeah, ok, I was just curious. I'll be going, and uh... you might wanna do something about that. *points up to the ceiling where Yuri was a giant puff ball hanging upside down, her claws stuck in the ceiling*

Vy: Umm, yeah. *looks at Yuri then audience* You read, I'll get something to peel the fraidy cat from the ceiling. *giggles at the site of Yuri dangling my her claws*

Chapter 1: It Starts

Could it be I'm Falling in Love by Worlds Apart

__

Since I met you

I've begun to feel so strange

"It's odd," Ryoko thought to herself, "Every time I see him, I get butterflies in the bottom of my stomach,"

__

Every time I speak your name (that's funny)

"Hey Tenchi!" Ryoko yelled out the window to Tenchi as he was coming inside. The weird feeling overtook her body once again.

__

You say that you are so helpless too

That you don't know what to do

"Ryoko?"

"Yes, Tenchi?"

"If there was this girl you really liked, and it drove you nuts that you didn't have her, but you were scared to tell her, what would you do? I am kind of confused at what I should do,"

__

Each night I pray

There will never come a day

When you up

And take your love away

"I think you should tell her how you feel, especially if you think she feels the same way," Ryoko told him, but at the same time, thinking that he was taking away any love he could give her.

__

Say you feel the same way too

And I wonder what it is I feel for you

"Thanks, Ryoko," Tenchi said as he turned and walked away.

Ryoko's eyes sank to the floor as she wished that he felt the same towards her as she did him.

__

Could it be

I'm falling in love with you baby?

Could it be I'm falling in love?

Could it be I'm falling in love with you?

"These feelings I have about Tenchi, could I really be falling in love with him?"

__

With you?

With you?

"With Tenchi?" Ryoko felt so confused. She knew she always had some sort of feelings towards Tenchi, but love?

__

I don't need all those things

That used to bring me joy

You've made me

Such a happy girl

Ryoko saw Tenchi outside, raking the leaves, and she couldn't help but to smile.

Sasami saw how happy she looked and turned to Ryo-ohki, "She smiles differently when she sees him, like she is in true bliss," Of course all she got back was a short meow.

__

And honey

You'll always be 

The one for me

"Oh, Tenchi, how could I want anyone but you?" Ryoko asked herself, her eyes locked on Tenchi's every movement.

__

Meeting you

Was magic to me

"I remember when I first saw you when you were tiny, even then I knew there was a special connection,"

__

You can be sure

I will never let you down

When you need me

I will be around

Ryoko walked out to Tenchi "Need anything?"

"No thank you," he said with a smile.

"Well, I am here if there is anything at all you need,"

__

And darling

You'll always be

The one for me

Heaven made you specially

Could it be...

"Why do I feel so strangely for him?" Ryoko asked herself.

__

And darling

You'll always be

The one for me

Heaven made you 'specially 

Could it be...

"I'm in love with Tenchi!?"

Vy: I hope this chapter was good enough for you to continue reading. The next installment will be soon, very soon. Just incase you were wondering were Yuri is, *looks up* well, she is still hanging around.


	2. Oh the Hurt

Vy: Here we are again!! Yay, so far I am doing pretty good with this one. So, of course, I will continue.

Yuri: On and on with that mouth of yours! *giggles*

Vy: Stop being mean before I tape that mouth of yours shut. *reaches for a roll of duct tape*

Yuri: Uh oh. *takes of running to hide*

Vy: Thank you for the reviews of last chapter!! Keep sending them so I can improve as this fanfic goes on. Oh, and I forgot to tell you in the last chapter, that I may need to change the words to the lyrics as I see fit, just so you know why the lyrics aren't right in certain places.

Yuri: Look at you, still running your mouth!!! Your a motor mouth!! *runs under the table chanting motor mouth, motor mouth*

Chapter 2: Oh the Hurt

"Misery" by Pink

__

Shadows are fallin' all over town

Another night and these blues got me down

It's been a few days since Ryoko realized her love for Tenchi, but she has been so sad since because he has feelings for another, and she thinks she knows who...

__

Oh, misery! I sure could use some company

Since he's been 'round her, I ain't been the same

I carry the weight like an old ball & chain

"He's with her again. Blast that Ayeka! Always with her, I wonder if he told her his feelings yet," Ryoko pondered as she watched Tenchi and Ayeka walking together outside.

__

Guess it's all meant to be

For love to cause me misery

Why couldn't she just be happy with Tenchi? Together with him, only him. She began to hate love.

__

Oh, misery! Oh, misery!

Tell me why does my heart make a fool of me

Seems it's my destiny

For love to cause me misery

Would she ever find someone who she could love and would love her in return? She doubted it.

__

And oh! I've been down this road before

With a passion that turns into pain

And each time I saw love walk out the door

I swore never get caught again

She thought she was in love once before. But it was nothing like with Tenchi. Now he has turned away, and she can't have his love.

__

But ain't it true? It takes what it takes

And sometimes we get too smart to leave

One more heartache for me

Another night in misery

Somehow, hurt always followed love for some reason. Now she is hurting for Tenchi's love.

__

Oh, misery! Oh, misery!

Tell me why does my heart make a fool of me

Just more pain inside.

__

Oh, misery! Oh, misery!

Tell me why, why, why, why, why does this heart make a fool of me

She asked herself again and again, but could only come up with the same answer.

__

Seems it's my destiny

For love to cause me misery

Guess it's all meant to be

For love to cause me misery

She could never truly be happy in love when all that followed it was pain.

Vy: Yes, I know, not the most exciting chapter, but it will get much more dramatic soon.

Yuri: Exciting? Pah, whatever!

Vy: Look! You've already had half of your hair removed my the tape, wanna keep the other half?! Now stop being mean.

Yuri: *lays down and taps paw on floor, grumbling*

Vy: Well, I would appreciate any comments!! The next chapter will be coming very soon. See ya then.


	3. The Truth Revealed

Vy: Wow, I am updating quick!

Yuri: So what happened to your turtly self? You know, slow and...well slow.

Vy: I have more time now, thank you.

Yuri: *rolls her eyes* Yeah because the only thing you do is sit on your butt all day.

Vy: Do not.

Yuri: Do too.

Vy: Do not.

Yuri: Do too.

Vy: *put hands over Yuri's mouth* Do not.

Yuri: Mmph mm grr *muffled shouts*

Vy: That is right, I am one the of the best writers ain't I? Wow, and you say you will do anything I say? That is wonderful. 

Yuri: *a few more muffles sounds, then she just gives up*

Vy: Let's go so the readers can enjoy my fic in peace.

Chapter 3: The Truth Revealed

"Anymore" by Travis Tritt

__

I can't hide the way I feel about you

Anymore

I can't hide the hurt inside, keep the pain out of my eyes

Anymore

She cried for him, she loved him, she had to tell him.

__

My tears no longer waiting... my resistance ain't that strong

My mind keeps recreating a life with you alone

She couldn't hold it back, she wanted it to be her and him together. All she wanted was Tenchi.

__

And I'm tired of pretending that I don't love you

Anymore

"Tenchi? Can I talk to you?" Ryoko asked shakily.

"Of course," Tenchi responded as they walked out to the dock on the lake.

Ryoko sat down and put her feet in the water at the end of the dock.

__

Let me make one last appeal to show you how I feel about you

Cause no one else I swear holds a candle, anywhere, next to you

"Tenchi," she started, taking a deep breath.

__

My heart can't take the beating of not having you to hold

A small voice keeps repeating deep inside my soul...

Tell him. Tell him. Tell him. She exhaled slowly, and looked up at Tenchi, nervous and scared.

__

It says I can't keep pretending that I don't love you

Anymore

"I'm in love with you," she said, a tear rolled down her cheek.

__

I've got to take the chance or let it pass by

If I expect to get on with my life

"You don't have to return the feelings,"

__

And I can't hide the way I feel about you

Anymore

And I can't hold the hurt inside, keep the pain out of my eyes

Anymore

"I couldn't keep it locked away anymore. I had to tell you,"

__

My tears no longer waiting

Oh, my resistance ain't that strong

Oh, my mind keeps recreating a life with you alone

And I'm tired of pretending I don't love you

Anymore

The tears ran harder now.

"I couldn't hide it, it was killing me inside. I love you, Tenchi, I love you,"

Vy: Aww, and she admits to him her love.

Yuri: I hate mushy stuff. So gross.

Vy: You'll see when you fall in love, you won't be saying you hate all that mushy stuff.

Yuri: Me? Fall in love? *rolls over laughing hysterically*

Vy: We'll see. Well I would really love to hear how it is going so far!! Next update coming soon.


	4. A Bond Made

Vy: Well, we get to see what happens now that Ryoko has confessed her feelings to Tenchi.

Yuri: You are a very predictable writer.

Vy: Am not. Just wait until I get farther into it. *grins* I am quite proud of this one so far.

Yuri: How is it not predictable that *stops suddenly from Vy's hands over mouth*

Vy: Would you stop trying to ruin this, huh? *hears Yuri's muffled giggles*

Yuri: *Vy removes hands* I wasn't really going to tell.

Vy: Sure, and you expect me to believe that?

Yuri: Well, sure, why not? *gets a stupid look from Vy, arms crossed in front of her*

Vy: Anyway, this chapter is short and sweet, hope you like it. 

Chapter 4: A Bond Made

"Never Felt This Way" by Alicia Keys

__

There will never come a day

You will ever hear me say

Tenchi and Ryoko loved each other. They proved it with words, emotionally, and now physically. Together they laid, skin touching skin.

__

That I want

Or need to be without you

"Tenchi?"

"Yes?"

"You'll never leave me, right? I need you with me. I have given you a part of me, so I will always need you. I was scared and thought that Ayeka was the one you cared for," Ryoko told him, scared of what he might say.

"I am in love, my sweet Ryoko, in love with you. How could I leave the one I love? I was only going to Ayeka for advice," he replied, staring deep into her eyes. He pulled her closer and kissed her lovingly on the forehead.

__

I wanna give my all

"I am always here for you, Tenchi,"

"As I am for you,"

__

Baby just hold me

Simply control me

"Hold me tight," Ryoko whispered.

__

Because your arms, they keep away the lonlies

She felt so safe and warm in his arms. She felt...complete. 

__

When I look into your eyes

Then I realize

Ryoko placed a hand on Tenchi's cheek and caressed his face with her thumb. For minutes they just gazed into each other's eyes.

__

All I need is you in my life

All I need is you in my life

"Only you, Tenchi,"

"Only you, Ryoko,"

__

Cause I never felt this way about lovin'

Never felt so good

Ryoko and Tenchi got up and dressed. They walked hand and hand back to the house for dinner.

__

Never felt this way about love

And it feels so good

As they walked, Ryoko looked up at Tenchi and smiled. A single tear of happiness rolled down her cheek.

Vy: See, just like I said, short and sweet.

Yuri: Yeah, you should keep them that way.

Vy: *pinches Yuri* Mean kitty!

Yuri: I don't have to take this!! *turns her back to Vy, flicks tail in air then walks out*

Vy: *shakes head* Prima donna. Anyway, next chapter soon. Please, please, I can't strees enough how important it is to review!! See you all later!


	5. Walking Away

Vy: Wow, another one already. My hands are getting kinda tired though from writing so much. I am going to warn you ahead of time, if you are the type to cry easily, you might want to have a Kleenex handy for the next couple of chapters

Yuri: *rolls eyes* Please.

Vy: I hope this makes a good emotional impact. Well, while ya'll are reading this chapter, I will be working on the next!

Chapter 5: Walking Away

"November Rain" by Guns 'n' Roses

__

When I look into your eyes

I can see a love restrained

They had been together for a while now. When she looked deep in Tenchi's eyes. She could see all the love he had for her.

__

But darlin' when I hold you

Don't you know I feel the same

She loved him with all of her heart, but...

__

'Cause nothin' lasts forever

And we both know hearts can change

What was she supposed to tell him? Nothing, she would tell him nothing.

__

And it's hard to hold a candle 

In the cold November rain

It had to be done because he could... he might... Ryoko didn't want to think of the harsh words spoken by her.

__

We've been through this a long long time

Just trying to kill the pain

Ryoko was told those words that caused such pain multiple times by the same person. The hurt was too great.

__

But lovers always come and lovers always go

And no one's really sure who's lettin' go today

Walking away

Ryoko looked at the clock, 1:30 in the morning. She looked over at Tenchi, then got up out of bed. She stood in the doorway for a minute to look at her true love. "I love you, Tenchi," she whispered as she turned and walked out.

__

If we could take the time

To lay it on the line

I could rest my head

Just knowin' that you were mine

All mine

Should she have talked with him first? No, this way was the best way.

__

So if you want to love me

Then darlin' don't refrain

Or I'll just end up walkin'

In the cold November rain

The soft moonlight gave Ryoko a sad glow. It was as if the moon knew what was going on. Ryoko tried to fight back tears.

__

Do you need some time...on your own

Do you need some time...all alone

Questions raced through her mind and the tears began to pour down her cheeks.

__

Everybody needs some time...on their own

Don't you know you need sometime...all alone

Alone. She was now alone, and so was Tenchi. Ryoko fell to her knees and put her hands over her face as she sobbed out loud.

"I'm so sorry Tenchi!" she cried out.

__

I know it's hard to keep an open heart

When even friends seem out to harm you

"He'll be fine with time," she thought to herself.

__

But if you could heal a broken heart

Wouldn't time be out to charm you

"Tenchi is a wonderful person. Someone will fall in love with him, and so he shall fall in love again, too," The thought of him loving another made her cry harder.

__

Sometimes I need some time...on my own

Sometimes I need some time...all alone

Ryoko continued walking, not sure of where to go.

__

Everybody needs some time...on their own

Don't you know you need some time...all alone

"Forget me, Tenchi," she thought, "How could it work out?"

__

And when your fears subside

And shadows still remain

I know that you can love again

When there's no one left to blame

Clouds over took the sky and the moonlight died away. As tears continued to streak her face, tiny raindrops began to fall.

__

So never mind the darkness

We still can find a way

'Cause nothing last forever

Even cold November rain

She knew everything would work out the way it should. All she wanted was some small sign as to how things would be ok. She continued to walk through the drizzle, knowing she had to hurry and find shelter before the rain came down harder.

__

Don't you think that you need somebody

Don't you think that you need someone

Rays of sunlight started to peek thorugh TEnchi's window blinds as the sun rose. He looked over to see his wonderful love.

"Ryoko?" He said out loud as he saw an empty spot beside him.

__

Everybody needs somebody

You're not the only one

You're not the only one

Tenchi ran out of his room, searching everywhere.

"Ryoko?!" He dropped to his knees in the middle of the living room. "She can't be gone,"

Vy: Sad? Hope so. *hears a slight sniffle* Yuri?

Yuri: What? My nose isn't working.

Vy: Mm hmm. Pretty please review!! I have the next chapter finished, but my poor hands are worn out, so I will posted it a little later. See you then.


	6. A Night of Tears

Vy: Sad, sad. Hope you still have that Kleenex. Sorry I wont be talking much, I am fighting to stay awake, working hard on this fanfic.

Yuri: Wish you were that way more often. Ahh, was bliss silence could be, if I only knew what it sounded like. Wait....that is silence. *looks beside her to see Vy sleeping* HEY WAKE UP!!!!

Vy: *groggily* But hte cookie shop is only open for 30 minutes, mommy. *opens eyes, looks around* Hey, I...oops, he he. A little more tired than I thought. Let's get this started, shall we?

Chapter 6: A Night of Tears

"Nobody Knows" by Kevin Sharp and Tony Rich Project

__

I pretend that I'm glad I went away

These four walls close in more everyday

"Hello, ma'am," said a young man behind the reception counter. "How is your day? What can I help you with?"

"Everything is wonderful," Ryoko lied, not letting her eyes water. "I'd like to get a room for one please,"

__

And I'm dying inside

And nobody knows it but me

Ryoko opened the door to her hotel room and looked to see where everything was. Afterwards, she laid on the bed and cried until she fell asleep from exhaustion of the tears.

__

Like a clown I put on a show

The pain is real even if nobody knows

When Ryoko woke up, she went downstairs to the bar. For an hour she wore a fake smile while drunk guys flirted with her.

__

And I'm dyin' inside

And nobody knows it but me

She couldn't stand it anymore. The only guy she wanted to be hanging on her was Tenchi. Ryoko left the bar and went outside to stand in the cool night air.

__

Why didn't I say the things I needed to say

How could I let my angel get away

"Why didn't I say anything?" Tenchi thought to himself. "Just waiting for a right time, and now she's gone," Tenchi let a tear trail down his cheek.

He left his room and went down to Washu's lab. He had to try something to find Ryoko.

__

Now my world is just a tumblin' down

I can see it so clearly, but you're nowhere around

"Washu?"

"Hi, Tenchi. Want me to help find me daughter, huh? Took you long enough to ask," Washu told him.

"Sorry, I didn't think about it before so can you help?"

"Of course, I am a scientific genius ya know!"

Washu walked over to a large mound covered by a sheet. Quickly, she pulled the sheet off and explained to Tenchi what it was.

"This is one of my newer inventions. It is a life form locator, it can find anyone I want it to. It is getting late, Tenchi. Go to bed and I'll let you know of the latest news, ok?"

"Thank you, Washu,"

__

The nights are lonely, the days are so sad

And I just keep thinkin' about the love that we had

Tenchi went back up to his room and changed for bed. While he laid there, he stared a the empty place beside him where Ryoko usually slept as he held her.

__

And I'm missin' you

And nobody knows it but me

"Oh, my Tenchi, I miss you so," she whispered as the wind carried it away.

__

I carry a smile when I'm broken in two

And I'm nobody without someone like you

She went back inside and waved back to the nice young man, her fake smile crossing her sad face.

"She looks so empty," he said to the older lady behind the desk with him. "It's kind of like she doesn't know who she is anymore,"

__

I'm tremblin' inside

And nobody knows it but me

Ryoko laid on her side of the bed, looking over at the empty place beside her. She wondered what Tenchi was thinking. Through her blurred vision of tears, she looked at the clock. 1:07 in the morning.

__

I lie awake it's a quarter past three

I'd scream at the night if I thought you'd hear me

It felt like she had been crying forever. She looked at the clock again. 3:15 in the morning. She wished she could fall asleep, maybe Tenchi would be there to hold her and tell her everything would be alright.

__

Yeah, my heart is callin' you

And nobody knows it but me

"Tenchi!" Ryoko yelled, her voice full of tears.

Tenchi woke up and looked at his clock. The red digital numbers read 3:15 in the morning. The place beside him was still empty. He could have sworn he heard Ryoko say his name.

__

How blue can I get, you can ask my heart

Just like a jigsaw puzzle it's been torn all apart

Slowly and groggily, Tenchi walked down the stairs and made his way back to Washu's lab. All that ran through his mind was the question of why she would leave him. He didn't understand.

__

A million words couldn't say just how I feel

A million years from you'll know I'll be lovin' you still

Washu could hear Tenchi coming and turned around, "Umm, well I have some bad news. Being my daughter, she does have some of my smarts, and well, she knows how to block my locator. The only way to get her is wait for her to come back,"

Tenchi walked out without saying a word. He went outside and sat on the porch, "I love you, Ryoko, please come back to me,"

__

The nights are lonely, the days are so sad

And I just keep thinkin' about the love that we had

He sat outside for another ten minutes before he went back to his lonely room. It had lost all of its warmth and comfort now that she wasn't there.

__

And I'm missin' you

And nobody knows it but me

She was in her hotel room, he was in his bedroom, but something made them get up and go to the window at the same time. They both stood there, gazing at the moon, the same moon.

__

Tomorrow morning I'm hittin' the dusty road

Gonna find you where ever you might go

"I'll find you Ryoko, I'm coming for you and I'm going to find you when the sun comes up," Tenchi said, his eyes still locked on the moon, knowing she was staring at it, too.

__

And I'm gonna unload my heart

And hope you come back to me

"I'm going to hold nothing back, tell you everything," he finished and climbed back into bed.

__

The nights so lonely, the days are so sad

And I just keep thinkin' about the love that we had

Ryoko was still up, pacing back and forth in her room. Wondering, "Is this the sign I asked for?"

__

And I'm missin' you

And nobody knows it but me...

She decided that it was the sign she had asked for, there was no way it wasn't. She left the hotel, never to be there again.

Vy: *snoring*

Yuri: *thumps Vy's ear* Go to bed you lazy bum.

Vy: *sleepilly* Not...a...lazy...bum. Tired.

Yuri: Go to bed. *Vy walks out, zombie like* Well, if you can't tell, she is quite tired, so I will say the ending stuff for her. Hope you enjoyed it, and please review!! *hears snoring coming from bedroom* You know what? She sounds comfy in there, I think I'll join her, Nitey nite people. Next chapter will be posted soon.


	7. A Beautiful Day

Vy: Alright, I am rested and refreshed. Time for the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews, they are helping me as I write it, I noticed it is getting better. 

Yuri: Ha Ha, you need a lot of work to get better.

Vy: *glares at Yuri* In my opinion, this is one of my favorite and better chapters.

Yuri: Actually, can vouch for her there. I will agree on that.

Vy: *stunned* Did you just agree with me on something??

Yuri: Don't get used to it.

Vy: Wow. Anyway, I hope you like it as much as I liked writing it. 

Yuri: On to the next chapter!!

Chapter 7: A Beautiful Day

"With Arms Wide Open" by Creed

"I'm leaving!" Tenchi shouted so everyone would hear him. "I'm not coming back until I find Ryoko!"

With that said, he opened the door and...

"Didn't have to look very far, did you?" Ryoko said, fresh tears streaming down her face.

"Oh, Ryoko!" Tenchi wrapped his arms around her and cried together.

"I'm so sorry Tenchi," she told him, looking into his dark brown eyes, "There is something I need to tell you,"

__

Well I just heard the news today  
It seems my life is going to change

Tenchi stood there with his jaw on the floor when she told him.

__

I closed my eyes, begin to pray  
Then tears of joy stream down my face

He dropped to his knees, his hand cupped over his mouth. He hugged Ryoko around her waist as she stroked his hair and cried from the overwhelming happiness.

__

With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight

He looked up to Ryoko, both their cheeks covered in the salty moisture. She nodded her head and smiled really big.

__

Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open

Everybody ran into the living room to see the two still standing with the door open.

__

Well I don't know if I'm ready  
To be the man I have to be

"You ready, Tenchi?" Ryoko said, looking at everybody. Tenchi nodded and stood up.

__

I'll take a breath, take her by my side

Tenchi exhaled a deep breath, put one arm around Ryoko and held her hand with his free one. Ryoko could feel his nervousness, fright, excitement, and happiness as he stood there next to her.

"Everyone," he started...

__

We stand in awe, we've created life

"I'm going to be a daddy," he told everyone as he stared at deep into Ryoko's eyes.

Ayeka put her hands over her mouth in shock. She certainly was not expecting this to happen.

"I'm going to be a grandma!!" Washu screamed as she jumped up and down, running to her daughter for a motherly hug.

"I'm going to be a great-grandfather?" Yosho said as he passed out, landing with a thud on the floor. This was more of a reaction than Nobuyuki had, who just stared blankly, his mouth slightly ajar, and unblinking. 

__

With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight

After all of the congratulations and bringing Tenchi's father back to the real world (who was excited beyond words), Ryoko and Tenchi went outside and under a tree to sit in the morning sun.

__

Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open

Tenchi held Ryoko close. She rested her head on his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat. It was such a soothing sound to her. He reached his hand around and placed it on her belly.

"Wow, I'm really gonna be a daddy," Tenchi said as he hugged Ryoko tight and hissed her forehead softly.

__

If I had just one wish  
Only one demand

"I've made plenty of bad decisions in my life, I know, but I also know you and now the baby are the best things ever to happen in my life," Tenchi confessed to Ryoko.

__

I hope he's not like me  
I hope he understands

"We will take such wonderful care of our baby, and I hope I can keep him from making bad decisions like I made,"

"Well, I hope our baby turns out just like you, because in my eyes you are perfect," Ryoko replied.

__

That he can take this life  
And hold it by the hand

"This is going to be so wonderful, Ryoko,"

"Yes, it is,"

__

And he can great the world  
With arms wide open

Ryoko and Tenchi fell asleep under the giant tree in each other's arms, so glad to have each other back.

Vy: See? Wasn't it one of my better chapters?

Yuri: Don't let your reviews get to her head please, it is swollen enough.

Vy: Oh, reviews, yes reviews, need 'em! Can't wait to read 'em. Well, well, there is a baby on the way, so what will happen next?

Yuri: OO, I know, I know!!

Vy: It wasn't an actually question, genuis.

Yuri: Yeah, I knew that. *walks away feeling a little stupid*

Vy: Please review! Can't wait to continue. I think it is going pretty good for this one, yay. Okay, I will see you next chapter!!


	8. To Share Eternity Together

Vy: Alright, are you ready for a romantic chapter? I'm such a sucker for romance, except those big thick love story books I always find my mom reading.

Yuri: Romance? Eww, you wrote a chapter on that? GROSS!!

Vy: *rolls eyes* You'll appreciate love some day.

Yuri: Gross.

Vy: Anyway, this chapter is the longest of all so far. I really hope you like it, and please pretty please don't forget to review!! One can never have to many readers review. Now, get readin'!

Chapter 8: To Share Eternity Together

"There's Only You" by Kevin Sharp

Tenchi and Ryoko sat in the living room by themselves. Ryoko flipped through the pages of a baby names book as Tenchi sat beside her, filling out applications.

A few minutes later, his father walked in, "I am very proud of the way you are taking responsibility for this baby. I have never seen you so intent on getting a job. Your mother would be proud, too,"

"Thanks, dad," Tenchi told him, giving his father a big smile as he walked back out of the room. Tenchi looked back over at Ryoko, he was so in love with her.

__

In every life they say

One perfect love comes your way

Tenchi reached into his pocket and held a special little box in his hand, thinking about many things. He stood in front of Ryoko with his hand out, "Let's go walking Ryoko,"

She smiled and took his hand. They walked up a mountain trail for a few minutes in silence, enjoying the fall scenery.

"So where are we going, Tenchi?"

"You'll see,"

They walked a little farther as they talked about how their day was.

"Here we are. This is where I wanted to take you. I think it has a beautiful view,"

"Wow, it is beautiful," Ryoko said as she looked over the mountains, colored by the autumn rainbow of reds, oranges, and yellows. The sun was setting behind the peeks, laying a golden glow over all that she could see.

"There is something I want to do before I may not get the chance for it again," he told her, reaching in his pocket once again.

__

I know from my heart that's true

"I love you, Ryoko, and never want to be without you. You are the love of my life and the only one that I want to grow old with," he continued, pulling the box out.

__

There's only you

Tenchi got down on one knee and opened the box to Ryoko, it held a stunning gold diamond ring that sparkled incredibly in the sunset.

"Please share you life forever with me, Ryoko. Marry me and be with me always,"

Ryoko let out a surprised gasp and dropped to her knees so she could look directly into Tenchi's eyes.

"I have wanted to hear those words for so long. Of course I will marry you Tenchi!"

Ryoko softly cried as he slipped the ring on her finger. He caressed her cheek and gave her a loving kiss.

"You look like an angel in the sunset, Ryoko, just gorgeous,"

Ryoko blushed and she and Tenchi sat together, watching the sun set completely.

__

When sorrow brings me pain

If teardrops fall like rain

"Ryoko?"

"Yes, Tenchi?"

"Why did you leave me?"

Ryoko looked down at the ground. "It was stupid, I was scared, scared because she might have been right,"

"Who?"

"Ayeka."

"What did she say to you, Ryoko?"

A tear went down her cheek as she explained, "She said that I could never be with you, that it would never work because you are Jurain royalty, and that you would eventually have to go back to Juria so you could rule. I am not royalty, and I got scared that I would never be able to be with you because you would have to leave me. For a little while, I thought Ayeka was right. I am in a much lower class than you. I didn't know what made me think I could actually be with royalty, so I left," she was crying even harder now.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was afraid that you would tell me the same thing. How often do you hear of royalty marrying someone like a space pirate?"

"Look at me. I love you, and yes, I will go to Jurai to take my place in power," Ryoko's eyes filled with more tears as she expected the news that she had been dreading, "but I will have you right there beside me to be my queen. I would never leave you. Don't ever think that. Why would you ever listen to Ayeka?"

"Because it made sense. I was just so scared."

__

Who else can I turn to

There's only you

Tenchi hugged her tight and let her know everything would be ok. He cheered her up and they started to walk back to the house.

Ryoko bounded in the door and showed off her ring to everyone, her eyes sparkling with true happiness.

Ayeka walked over to Tenchi, "So when is the big day?" she asked him with no enthusiasm. Tenchi ignored her. "Tenchi? Why are you ignoring me?"

"Give me a good reason why I should speak to you, right now, Ayeka,"

"I'm confused, Tenchi. Please explain to me what is wrong,"

__

Every night I thank the Lord above

For giving you to me

"Ryoko is the greatest thing that has ever been in my life, Ayeka, and you tried to ruin it. Why?"

"What are you talking about, Tenchi?"

"Don't play innocent with me. Ryoko told me what you said to her,"

"Umm," Ayeka froze, "I...I.."

"Well?"

"I am sorry for what I said. I wanted to be the one with you, not her,"

"So you tried to ruin our relationship?"

"It was stupid and childish of me. I just wanted to be with you and I acted selfishly. I realize now I want you to be happy, and if you are happiest with her, then that is where I want you to be. I'm sorry,"

__

All my life I'll give you all my love

True and faithfully

"She is the only one I can be happy with. I love her and would never do anything to hurt her. When I take my place in Jurian royalty, she will be with me as my queen. I would never leave her. Remember that and remember your place when you speak to her, Ayeka. I shall forgive you for this, but next time don't think I'll be so forgiving,"

"I am sorry, Tenchi. I would never do that, or anything to ruin your happiness, ever again. I'm sorry," Ayeka whispered as she walked up the stairs, her eyes watering heavily.

Ryoko saw her and phased up to Ayeka's room.

"Ayeka?"

"Oh, Ryoko, what are you doing up here?"

"I heard your apology to Tenchi. I'll never completely understand exactly why you wanted me to leave or why I actually did, but I also forgive you and want you to be one of my bride's maids, of you want to be of course,"

"You do? But why? After what I said, why are you even talking to me?"

"Because I am not just some rough, tough, heartless space pirate,"

"No, your not. I will be honored to be in your wedding," she said with a smile.

"See you later downstairs, Ayeka," Ryoko phased back downstairs and found Tenchi.

"Ryoko!" he cried wrapping his arms around her.

__

So darlin' say you'll stay

Don't take you love away

"Oh, Ryoko, don't ever leave again please. I don't know what I would do if I were to lose you,"

"Don't worry, Tenchi, I'll always be with you, no matter what. I love you, Tenchi,"

__

I'll never find someone new

There's only you

"I love you, Ryoko, only you,"

Vy: So???? What did you think? I thought that the sunset was sweet.

Yuri: *puts finger in throat* Gag me please.

Vy: *pulls on Yuri's tail* Don't tempt me.

Yuri: Nyah.

Vy: Well, I hope you enjoyed it. And what did you think about the Ayeka dilemma? Kind of devious, isn't she? Not like her at all, but I guess people just don't think when they really like someone. *hear Yuri in background making gag noises* Hmm, I am going to go deal with a certain love phobia cat, please review!! And soon I will have the next chapter ready, so check back soon.


End file.
